Seven Days
by Hitomi Fubukii
Summary: Dave es el mejor caballero del reino. Su hermano Dirk, le da la misión de matar a una malvada bruja y solo tiene 7 días para ello. Sin embargo, esta bruja no parece ser tan mala como le han informado... DaveJade, AU-Humanstuck/Medievalstuck. Angst de momentos, fluff a otros. M por lenguaje y posibles futuras muertes de personajes
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaa yo vengo con una nueva historia porque idk simplemente se me ocurrió esto después de haber visto una imagen de Dave y Jade O: este será mi primer fic de homestuck sola, sin ayuda de meowrails y ¡hetero! así es, nada de gays (tal vez un poquito de DirkJake secundario, solo si me lo piden y se me ocurre algo O:)

Ejem, es cortito, pero es solo el principio, es solo para que se den una idea de como va a ir este fic c: y ya dejo de hablar para dejarles leer en paz

Disclaimer: Homestuck no me pertenece, yo jamas llegaría a crear algo tan genial como Homestuck ;w;

* * *

Se encontraba en su despacho. De pie junto a la mesa abarrotada de cartas y peticiones a él, el príncipe (aunque igual podría considerarse como el rey). Dejo de ver esas hojas que no tenían nada de importancia para él y giro su cabeza hacia la ventana.

Aburrido.

Esa era la palabra que lo describía justo ahora. Puro y simple aburrimiento.

Sin dejar de ver hacia la ventana tomo una hoja al azar, la levanto con calma y la leyó.

_Hay una maldita bruja en el bosque_

_Pedimos ayuda del príncipe para deshacernos de ella_

_POR FAVOR_

Bufo divertido al terminarla. Las brujas no existían. Y si lo hicieran, sus caballeros serían tan rápidos y geniales al deshacerse de ellas que ni llegarían a notar que en algún momento existieron.

Sin embargo. Hubo más cartas con la misma petición: Deshacerse de la bruja del bosque. Arqueo la ceja, ahora tenia curiosidad por el caso.

Decidió comprobar un par más de cartas, solo para estar seguros. Y se sorprendió al ver que había muchas más. Como 50, o incluso más.

-Esto es serio –se dijo a sí mismo, poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta la ventana.

Se paso una mano por sus rubios cabellos y cerro sus ojos, intentando pensar en que hacer.

Carajo. Era el príncipe. ¿Cómo rayos no encontraba una solución a esto?

En realidad sí tenía una solución y era matar a la dichosa bruja. Pero, ¿Cómo? Si las cartas son reales, esa bruja era bastante fuerte y peligrosa. No podía mandar a cualquier persona.

Un leve toqueteo en la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos. Abrió lentamente sus parpados, dejando ver unos brillantes ojos color ámbar.

-Adelante –ordeno con su monótona voz

Un chico de cabello negro y con esmeraldas como ojos entro y miro al príncipe en el marco de la ventana, probablemente pensando.

-Majestad –le llamo el chico, a respuesta obtuvo una rápida mirada del príncipe – Dave ha vuelto – informo, entonces, sorpresivamente, obtuvo una repentina sonrisa del rubio

-Dile que se presente cuanto antes ante mí –ordeno caminando hasta el escritorio y recogiendo una de las hojas de petición – le tengo una nueva misión

-Como ordene, su majestad – hizo una reverencia ante la reciente petición

-Y deja de llamarme así, sabes que odio que te refieras así a mí, Jake – le regaño, Jake dejo salir una pequeña risa que cubrió con una de sus manos

-Lo siento Dirk, es la costumbre –se excuso antes de salir de allí y llamar al pequeño rubio

-o-o-o-o-o-

A pesar de que le había dicho a Jake que le dijera a Dave que se presentara cuanto antes, Dirk todavía tenía que ir hasta el salón del "rey" y esperar a su rubio hermano.

Cansado de esperar, recargo su mentón en la palma de su mano. Había reconsiderado la idea de mandarlo a esa misión prácticamente suicida pero por hacerlo esperar, ahora sí que lo iba a mandar. Oh, claro que lo haría.

Justo en ese momento Dave hizo acto de presencia. Parecía cansado y molesto de tener que presentarse ante el príncipe.

Camino hasta quedar a aproximadamente 2 metros de distancia del trono. Se quedaron viendo un par de minutos, antes de que Dave llegara a notar la mirada asesina de uno de los guardias que estaban allí.

El más joven rodo los ojos y a regañadientes se arrodillo.

Podía sentir como perdía toda la dignidad al arrodillarse ante su hermano, pero como era el príncipe tenía que hacerlo.

-Deja esa tontería, te tengo una nueva misión –hablo Dirk con su típica y monótona voz

Dave se irguió y lo miro con las cejas arqueadas.

-Acabo de llegar – fue su único comentario

-Y por eso mismo te mando a esta misión

Se quedaron mirándose por un par de segundos, entonces Dirk se puso de pie y con una simple mirada le ordeno a los guardias que los dejaran solos.

En cuanto Dirk vio al último guardia salir del salón se acerco hasta el de ojos rojos.

-Esta misión es importante –informo Dirk entregándole una de las peticiones

-¿Matar a una bruja? ¿En serio? –cuestiono al terminar de leer la petición

Solo recibió un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Dirk.

-Tiene que ser una broma, esta mierda no es importante –reclamo arrojando la hoja al suelo

-Como mi caballero principal, te ordeno que vayas

-Dirk. En serio. ¡Esta jodida misión es una broma! ¡Las brujas no existen! – exclamo molesto. Esa misión era estúpida no importa desde donde la vieras, mandar a un caballero tan experimentado como Dave a algo de broma era simplemente degradante y humillante - ¿O es que solo quieres tenerme lejos? – pregunto con ira escondida, si su hermano no lo quería cerca podía decirlo. No iba a molestarle, no es como si fuera la primera vez que lo rechazaba su propia familia

-También pensé que era una broma –comenzó, ignorando la última y rencorosa pregunta de su hermano menor – pero sígueme – le pidió y avanzo hasta una puerta secreta que lo llevaba directamente a su despacho

Dave no se sorprendió al ver una gran pila de cartas sobre el escritorio. Ambos eran desordenados y probablemente Dirk era simplemente flojo para revisar esas cartas que, quizá, fueran importantes.

Aun así, había una montaña de cartas separada de la otra.

Dave no pudo quitarle la mirada de encima y Dirk supo que le preguntaba en silencio que era.

-Todas estas cartas dicen lo mismo. – Le aclaro señalando la que miraba Dave – Que nos deshagamos de la bruja del bosque

Ahora Dave también estaba curioso. Una simple carta podría tomarse como broma, pero una gran montaña, todas diciendo y pidiendo lo mismo, eran para considerarlo.

-¿Entonces solo quieres que vaya y la mate? –Pregunto el Strider menor, ahora más interesado, aunque aun tenia una duda - ¿Por qué yo?

-Sí vas tú, podría darte un mejor titulo, algo que de verdad te merezcas – confeso – tal vez acepte el titulo de rey y te deje el de príncipe –dijo a forma de broma, aunque iba en serio

Dave lo miro con una ceja alzada. ¿Su hermano iba tan en serio que hasta aceptaría ser el rey? ¿E incluso lo convertiría a él, en príncipe?

-Esta bien. –acepto, su hermano sonrió – pero más te vale darme una maldita buena recompensa por ir a matar a un intento de bruja

-Claro – aseguro el príncipe y le dio la petición que era la mejor en cuanto a dirección y advertencias – esto te servirá

Dave lo tomo y comenzó a leer. De verdad dudaba que esto fuera una misión tan importante.

-Saldré mañana en la mañana –aviso serio y se retiro, dejando a Dirk con una última advertencia en su boca

-Idiota – dijo al aire y regreso su vista a la pila de cartas, tenia trabajo y uno muy aburrido por hacer

…

Al día siguiente todo estaba listo. El caballo de Dave estaba descansado y listo para partir.

El rubio de ojos rojos se había levantado temprano y terminado de empacar un par de cosas. Esta vez había empacado más de lo normal, de alguna forma, sentía que tal vez no volvería.

Al ir hasta el establo se sorprendió bastante al encontrar a Dirk allí, esperándolo.

-Olvide decirte algo importante – comenzó a hablar Dirk, sin saludar o algo antes. Así era el, siempre yendo directo al punto – tienes una semana para hacerlo – le advirtió, a respuesta obtuvo una ceja alzada – la fecha limite va en serio, si no nos deshacemos de ella en una semana, mandaré a alguien más a deshacerse de ella y también de ti

Dave estaba en completo shock, aunque intentara no demostrarlo, sus rojos ojos le decían todo a Dirk.

-Si no lo haces darás mala reputación al reino y a mí, porque ya he avisado que mandaré a uno de mis mejores caballeros para el trabajo

El rubio menor se relajo considerablemente. Aunque después se pregunto ¿de qué mierda se había asustado? El era Dave Strider, el mejor caballero de todos los que tiene y pudiera llegar a tener Dirk.

Era bastante estúpido que su hermano considerara que no pudiera terminar el trabajo en menos de una semana.

-Como sea –resoplo Dave antes de subirse a su fiel caballo y comenzar a trotar

Dirk lo siguió con la mirada antes de que se perdiera de vista. Se llevo una mano inconscientemente al pecho. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

…

En un bosque algo lejano del castillo, una chica de largo cabello negro detuvo su caminar por un momento. Escuchando los susurros del viento y/o de los árboles.

-Alguien viene – se dijo, movió sus perrunas orejas un momento, tratando de captar algún otro sonido, al no obtener nada nuevo prosiguió a arrugar la nariz y olfatear alrededor – no estoy segura si es un enemigo o un amigo… ¡pero presiento que será divertido tener compañía!

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia el lado contrario hacia donde se dirigía, tenia que ir a casa a arreglar un par de cosas.

* * *

Quiero aclarar dos cosas, 1) No sé manejar a los Striders 2)No sé manejar a los Striders

See, no los sé manejar pero igual escribo de ellos, Hitomi es toda una loquilla (?) mi meowrail siempre me regaña cuando roleamos usando a los Striders porque no sé manejarlos :c así que si me salgo de la personalidad de Dave o Dirk, pido disculpas desde ahora, aun así intentaré controlarlos lo mejor posible, pero es que shit, es complicado manejar a los geniales Striders

Y creo que ya, espero recibir comentarios o tomatazos (?) pero el punto es recibir algo :c

Hitomi se va, pchooooo! (?)


	2. Primer día

Hoooooooola 8D lamento la tardanza en el segundo capitulo pero tuve un bloqueo para escribir Ox así que hoy en la mañana no tenía nada que hacer y dije, ya mejor lo termino. Siento que no quedo del todo bien, porque los Striders son tan difíciles de manejar! En fin, pienso hacer cada capitulo como un día, este sería el primer día de la misión de Dave y aunque quedo cortito, en el siguiente SÍ lo haré más largo c:

Y ya, le dejo leer, el disclaimer ni pa que ponerlo, es obvio que Homestuck no me pertenece

* * *

Primer día.

Dave había tardado solo un par de horas en llegar al pueblo más cercano al dichoso bosque. Estaba cansado y aburrido de galopar sobre su caballo, pero aun así no se bajo de el cuando llego al pueblo.

Camino relajadamente por el pueblo, le gustaba. Era pacifico y tranquilo, no podías creer que cerca hubiera una bruja malvada con un ambiente tan bueno.

Las calles eran de piedra y sonaban con los cascos del corcel, había muchos puestos vendiendo cosas. Flores, decoraciones, frutas, ropa.

Las doncellas pasaban alegres al lado del caballero, sonriéndole coquetamente, él no evitaba devolverles el gesto con ironía y las revisaba con la mirada. La bruja podía irse al carajo, ese pueblo era el paraíso.

Por distraerse con un par de chicas no sintió cuando una persona se coloco frente al caballo y lo hizo detenerse.

Dave giro molesto hacia el frente, encontrándose con un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules.

-Dime que eres el caballero que el príncipe mando – suplico el chico

-Tal vez –respondió desinteresado

El contrario arruga el ceño, molesto y camina hacia uno de los flancos del caballo, sin dejar de ver al rubio.

Se baten a una batalla de miradas, uno enfadado y el otro con indiferencia.

Dave no esta tan seguro de cuanto tiempo llevan, pero comienza a cansarse. Sin embargo no le dará el placer al de cabello negro de haberle ganado a Dave Strider. No señor.

-¿John? –una voz, claramente de mujer los hace detener su pelea y ambos giran a verla.

Es rubia, del mismo tono de rubio que Dave. Trae su cabello corto, bueno, no tan corto como hombre, pero si relativamente corto. Tiene ojos violetas muy profundos. Usa un vestido amarillo que la mantiene bien cubierta, no dejándole ver mucho a Dave, pero antes de que pueda ver más, se tapa la cabeza con la capucha de su… ¿vestido? Oh, esperen, era una capa.

-Rose –habla el chico que aparentemente, se llama John - ¿él es?

La chica llamada Rose asiente con la cabeza y se da la vuelta, mueve ligeramente su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Síganme –ordena y el primero en seguirlo es John

Dave no puede creer lo que esta a punto de hacer. Baja de su caballo y camina junto a el para seguir a la extraña chica rubia.

No caminan más de dos cuadras antes de que Rose se escabulla por un pequeño pasillo estrecho entre dos casas. John le sigue casi de inmediato y con la mirada, el moreno le pide que lo siga. El pasillo es demasiado angosto para que su fiel corcel los siga así que tiene que dejarlo, le da unas palmaditas en su hocico antes de adentrarse por el estrecho pasaje.

Sigue avanzando con los otros dos frente a el. El rubio se repite una y otra vez "esto es una tontería", más sin embargo, no da la vuelta.

Rose se detiene frente a una puerta y velozmente la abre, entra ella primero, seguida de John y por último, no muy convencido, Dave lo atraviesa.

Es una pequeña cabaña, no tiene mucho. Solo un par de muebles ya viejos y una estantería llena de libros.

-Ya se habían tardado en mandarnos a un caballero –comienza a hablar Rose, buscando algo en la estantería

Dave no dice nada, solo los observa con cuidado.

-Si me hacen perder tiempo con

-Aquí – le interrumpe ella, entregándole un mapa – esta todo el bosque, hemos marcado los puntos donde más suele aparecer – al principio Dave no lo capta, levantando una ceja, cuestionándole con la mirada – la bruja – aclara Rose

-Ya ¿es todo? –pregunta Dave guardando el mapa entre su armadura, la rubia sonríe

-Te dieron fecha limite ¿cierto? –Al ver que el otro no responde, continua – no te ves del tipo de caballero que llega y hace su trabajo inmediatamente, a menos que te hayan dado fecha y quieras terminar antes de que te manden matar.

-Dirk no haría eso –contesta empezando a molestarse y se da la vuelta

-Pero que igualado estas con el príncipe ¿seguro que no es alguien cercano a ti? – Dave le lanza una mirada molesta a lo que ella solo se ríe y lo deja marcharse – suerte Dave –susurra justo cuando el se retira

-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando Dave sale del pasaje y mira hacia los lados, no puede encontrar a su caballo.

-Fantástico –se dice con ironía, suspira y decide dirigirse al bosque.

Mientras más rápido llegue, más rápido terminara.

Cuando entro al bosque se encontró con exactamente eso; un bosque.

-Aquí no ha de haber brujas, estoy perdiendo mi tiempo –murmura empujando ramas y vigilando a su alrededor.

Sí su caballo siguiera con el no tendría tanto problema y probablemente no se cansaría demasiado. Más sin embargo, el animal ha desaparecido o se ha ido a quien sabe donde, así que tiene que recorrer el camino a pie.

-Al menos hubo algo bueno en esto – se dice sacando el mapa de su armadura y lo revisa, tratando de ubicarse – por aquí debería haber un lago – murmura levantando la vista del mapa y seguir avanzando

Pasan un par de horas desde entonces, el bosque es ridículamente enorme y Dave comienza a hartarse de el, solo quiere terminar con esto y volver a casa.

Pero sus pensamientos de regresar a casa son interrumpidos cuando una veloz figura blanca pasa justo frente a él.

-¿Lobos? –musita sorprendido, no es extraño ver lobos en los bosques, pero uno blanco en ese lugar no es normal

El de ojos rojos ignora por completo que seguir al lobo lo desviara por completo de su camino al lago y persigue a la blanca criatura.

De momentos parece que el animal se detiene y voltea a verlo, como si procurara que el rubio lo siguiera, pero Dave descarta esta posibilidad pensando "los animales no son inteligentes".

Finalmente después de un rato, el lobo lo guía hasta una cabaña que no tenia idea que existía en el bosque. La criatura gira una última vez hacia Dave antes de adentrarse a la pequeña choza.

Sin pensar ya siquiera en lo loco de la situación, Dave cuidadosamente se dispone a entrar.

La pequeña cabaña no es más que eso: un pequeño hogar. Apenas si tiene lo básico para vivir.

Pero, no se ve al lobo por algún lugar.

Un ruido proveniente de lo que parece ser la cocina le alerta que no esta solo.

Y antes de siquiera poder sacar su espada, una figura femenina se acerca. La chica en cuestión, tiene el cabello largo y negro, algo alborotado, dos brillantes ojos verdes ocultos tras sus gafas redondas y brillantes.

Justo ahora Dave ni siquiera recuerda porque fue mandado al bosque en primer lugar.

-Hola –saluda ella sonriente, acercándose más al rubio

-Hey –responde Dave, ya ni siquiera recuerda como termino en la cabaña

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? –pregunta ella sin quitar su brillante sonrisa

Dave quiere golpearse contra la pared, no lo recuerda, pero decide cambiar la actitud en poco.

-Creo que la pregunta aquí es: ¿tú que haces aquí?

La chica se tapa la boca con el dorso de la mano, ocultando una risa traviesa.

-Bueno, yo vivo aquí así que… -no termina la frase porque nota que Dave esta concentrado en algo - ¿Qué te trajo hasta aquí?

-Un lobo –recuerda el –estaba persiguiendo un lobo y termine aquí

-¿Un lobo? –Cuestiona ella y recibe un asentimiento de cabeza por respuesta - ¿Era blanco de casualidad?

-Sí

La chica se cruza de brazos y pone cara de estar pensando, aunque en realidad por dentro esta bastante divertida.

-No tengo idea de que hablas, no tengo perros, mucho menos lobos.

Dave suspira cansado, no tiene idea de donde se encuentra justo ahora.

En ese momento un pergamino cae de la armadura de Dave y ella la recoge, pero primero la lee, curiosa.

-Así que vienes a matar a una bruja –más que preguntar, afirma el objetivo del rubio frente a ella

-Algo así –se encoge de hombros Dave, por fin recordando su meta – pero perdí el mapa del bosque que me dio una pueblerina hace poco y no tengo idea de cómo encontrarla

La morena sonríe emocionada.

-Yo he vivido aquí desde que tengo memoria, me sé el bosque completo –comienza a hablar – puedo guiarte por el lugar si no te molesta

-Me ayudas más si me dices como es la bruja y donde la encuentro para matarla –la chica parece ponerse nerviosa - ¿nunca has visto a la bruja?

-Tal vez es porque no coincidimos nunca en el mismo lugar –sugiere ella

-Puede ser

-Además estoy segura que no tienes un lugar donde quedarte en lo que la buscas ¿cierto? –nota la mirada que le echa Dave y se altera – ¡no me veas así! Lo digo porque si ni siquiera sabes como es el bosque sería peligroso, hay muchas criaturas aquí que podrían dañarte

-Sin contar a la bruja

-Sí… -no parece segura con esa última respuesta, pero Dave lo deja pasar

-Tomare tu oferta de dejarme dormir aquí pero yo buscaré por mi cuenta a esa bruja –avisa Dave sentándose en la silla que tiene a su lado – aunque no tardaré más de un día en encontrarla y matarla

La morena sonríe forzadamente.

-¡Claro! Por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre, yo soy Jade ¿y tú?

-Dave –responde sin ánimos

-Perfecto, ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir ya Dave? Ya esta oscuro - cuando el rubio se asoma un poco por una de las ventanas nota que, efectivamente, ya esta oscuro – ninguna bruja en su sano juicio saldría a oscuras al bosque

El Strider no está del todo convencido pero tiene todavía 6 días y decide quedarse con Jade, no parece una mala chica y ya que conoce tan bien el bosque, debería ser útil para buscar a la dichosa bruja.

* * *

Prácticamente este capitulo fue de que Jade y Dave ya se encontraron, en los próximos me centrare más en su relación y un poco de las historias del pasado de ambos c:

Bien, espero que les gustara y ya saben, los reviews son el alimento de los escritores c: bye bye~


End file.
